Meeting of the Rangers
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: This story illustrates what I think would happen if random rangers from different seasons met face to face
1. Kira and TJ

Disclaimer: Don't own power rangers

Meeting of the Rangers

**_TJ & Kira_**

Kira groaned as she looked under the hood of her car and then kicked the tire as she went around to the side to try to grab her cell phone to call Dr Oliver to see if he could help her.

"Whoa, no need to beat the car up" a voice said

"Who are you?"

"My name is TJ, I'm a mechanic, let me have a look at that," he said

"My name is Kira"

"Well Kira, doesn't look like anything too serious let me get my tool box from my truck and I'll have you up and running in no time" TJ smiled slightly

"Would you?"

"Of course, we're two of a kind"

"What do you mean?" Kira asked in confusion

"You're a power ranger, aren't you… I mean that bracelet is kina unique"

"NO! You have me confused with someone else"

"Relax girl, I'm a ranger too" he replied showing her his Turbo Morpher, "I was Turbo red and Astro Blue"

Kira let out a breath

"Take it by that you are"

"Dino thunder yellow" Kira replied as she watched TJ bring his tools around to get the car running then she realized she needed to make a phone call.

She grabbed her phone and hit the speed dial for Dr. Oliver's cell phone

"Hello" it was his voice from the other end.

"Dr O, it's Kira, I'm going to be a little late, my car broke down and, by some chance a mechanic pulled over and volunteered to help me, he also recognized my bracelet as a ranger item"

"Kira…"

"Relax Dr. O he said he's a ranger too, his name is TJ"

"Wait… Did you say TJ...? I know him…" she could tell he was smiling over the phone "could you do me a favor"

"Sure Dr. O, what is it?"

"Could you tell TJ that I said hi, but you have to say 'Tommy' not Dr. Oliver because Last time I saw him I didn't have my PhD"

Kira got off the phone and walked over to TJ

"Um, TJ, my teacher, Tommy Oliver, he told me to tell you hi for him"

"Wait… you know Tommy, maybe you can tell me why I've been over three quarters of Reefside and can't find his house"

"Because he lives outside of the city, Valencia road, the road he lives on, is out in the middle of the woods… it's a dirt road"

TJ looked stunned

"Can you show me where it is?"

"I could, but he isn't there, he's at Hayley's Cyberspace it's just a few blocks up the road"

"Okay… try start it up"

Kira got in the driver's seat and the engine turned over on the first try"

"Whoa, that's amazing; it took you what, ten minutes?"

"What kind of Turbo ranger would I have been if I didn't learn my way around an engine block during that time?" he asked with a laugh "It was just a couple of loose spark plugs, no big deal"

"Good point" Kira replied

TJ put his tools back in his truck and returned to the driver's side of Kira's car

"You think I could follow you to this 'Hayley's' place" TJ asked

"Sure, I'm sure Dr. Oliver would be really glad to see you"

"Doctor…?"

"Oh, yeah… he got a PhD in paleontology"

They took off and soon arrived at Hayley's where TJ and Tommy reunited after not seeing each other since the forever red gathering years prior.

The End…


	2. Jayden and Andros

Jayden and Andros (Set during PRS episode Team Spirit)

Jayden could have kicked himself, how could he let Emily lose her soul that way! He wandered the town in frustraton0 when he accidentally ran into someone

"Sorry" he said absently

"IT's okay, but, if I may ask, what's wrong?" the stranger asked

Jayden was stunned by this question, he looked up to see a man a few years his senior with brown and blonde striped hair.

"I don't know who you are, why would I tell you that?"

"Well my name is Andros, what's your name"

"Jayden… and you can't help me," Jayden said as he started to sulk away

"There was nothing you could have done, Jayden, or should I say red Samurai ranger"

"I think you have me mixed up"

"No, Jayden, a former ranger can always identify another ranger" Andros countered "and I am just that… I was a red ranger, not unlike you. I know the guilt you feel when bad things happen to your team, there isn't a good red ranger out there that doesn't have some kind of guilt on our shoulders some just have a heavier burden than others." As Andros spoke, he couldn't help think of Tommy Oliver who seemed to carry some heavy guilt for his past actions.

"What's yours if we all have something we feel guilty about?"

"I was forced to take the life of a very wise ally" Andros sighed, "I could tell you his name but you would still have know idea who I was talking about, which is a complete shame he was a great man who did so much for this world yet he is unknown"

"You could tell his story, you know… keep him from being forgotten" Jayden said "His memory isn't completely forgotten, not yet… it's just up to those that remember to preserve that memory and educate those that don't know"

"Just as it is up to you and your friends to save the soul of your yellow ranger," Andros replied "Once that task is finished we can meet up and I will tell you and your friends the story of Zordon and the legacy he left behind. First I must contact someone that knew Zordon even better than I did to make sure I know what I'm telling you"

"Okay… maybe you and this person should get together and make that into a book… sure the world might think its fiction, but you know the truth"

"Perhaps we should" Andros smiled slightly

Andros and Jayden parted ways and the next day Andros showed up at the Shiba house with Alpha to tell the Samurai rangers the story of Zordon.

The End


	3. Kat M and Tommy

Kat Manx and Tommy

Kat sighed, the day had been unusual for her, sure not a lot of things had been common since Gruumm set his sights on Earth. She walked into her lab to find that Boom was nowhere to be seen, but she knew he was there by the clanging and banging she heard in one of the other labs.

She smiled, Boom had always been like a son to her sure he got on her nerves but what child didn't get on their parents nerves from time to time. She wondered if it was her heart looking for a replacement to the son that she lost at birth, but dismissed the idea as that had been years ago.

She walked further into the lab and noticed a strange man standing there with his back turned looking over something on one of the shelves. He had dark hair that was fairly short and spiky. She wondered to herself how he had ended up in there and how he had not set of the intruder alert when he entered the building.

"Excuse me," she said

He jumped and turned around

"How did you get in here, this area is highly restricted"

"Honestly, ma'am, I have no idea how I got in here" he replied and for some reason Kat found herself inclined to believe him. "But if I need to leave this area, I'll go"

"What is your name?" she asked curious as to the identity of this individual that had ended up in her lab

"Tommy Oliver and you are?"

"I'm Dr. Kat Manx"

That was Kat realized whom she was speaking at that moment and she was honestly shocked.

"Oh my… that's it… that's why you didn't set of the sensors… for a while you were allowed in here… you're a power ranger"

"Um… ma'am, I think you're mistaken"

"No, I'm not, believe me… I know ranger history better than a lot of people in the galaxy and believe me your name is mentioned often in that history" she said "You have worn more ranger colors than any other ranger in recorded ranger history, led more than one team to victory against the evils of the universe. You're famous among the forces of good, infamous among the forces of evil." Kat explained then things began to dawn on her, "You don't even know what year it is"

"No, but I'm guessing it isn't 2005" Tommy said rubbing the back of his head

"Two thousand twenty five" Kat replied

"If this is two thousand twenty five and you are so well versed in ranger history, what colors did I wear?"

"In chronological order, green, white, red and black" Kat replied without so much as pausing to think about her answer.

"Wow, you know a lot about me but all I know is your name"

"I'm a felina alien from the planet Azerakat which was destroyed by Gruumm over twenty five years ago"

"Wait, so you were pretty young when that happened"

"Oh believe me; I remember it like it was yesterday, there are times that I wish I could forget it." Kat said as they started out of the lab "and before you say it I know a lot of people say I look too young to remember that well"

"Yeah, you look about the same age as me"

"You want my real age… 147 years old"

Tommy stopped dead in his tracks, he didn't know what to say that wouldn't be classified as putting his foot in his mouth an idea he would rather avoid as he figured he had no idea her capabilities and honestly didn't want to see her bad side.

"Whoa…" Tommy rubbed his neck

"Well right now we need to get you back to your own… is something wrong Dr. Oliver?"

"Just call me Tommy, and I'm fine… just kinda shocked"

"Those of my race have a longer lifespan than humans"

"That is just shocking"

"I guess it would be… but to be truthful none of it matters because once you get to your own time you won't remember this ever happened."

"Just out of curiosity, what year was it when you arrived on earth and what are the odds that we could meet between my time and now"

"I arrived as a refugee in two thousand and I believe the odds are extremely good that we could meet between your time and now," Kat said with a smile.

"Goodbye Tommy, the little bit of time I spent with you I will always remember" Kat smiled as she set up the time machine to send him back

2005

Tommy arrived at the spot where he left unaware that anything had changed. He shook his head and started towards Hayley's when he heard something strange from the nearby alley. He entered to see a woman with slightly messy brown hair being mugged

"HEY!"

The thieves split and Tommy went to check on their target

"Thank you" she said

"No problem, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you" she smiled graciously

"What happened?"

"I was trying to get to the café I hear they have a live singer here tonight that has some real talent, thought I'd see for myself when those two showed up" she said indicating in the direction her attackers had ran off

"Yeah, girl's really good; she's one of my students" he said "I'm Tommy by the way, and you are?"

"Kat, it's good to meet you"

"You too, Kat, let's go inside I think the show is about to start." Tommy said

The entered the Cyber cafe and got their drinks and went their separate ways not to see each other again until their fateful future meeting.

The End.


	4. Hunter, Vida and Madison

**Hunter, Vida and Madison**

Vida sighed as she left Rock Porium for the evening. She wasn't sure about her sister and Ben going out on a date. She had a bad feeling about the timid guy and had voiced her opinion of the situation which her sister pointed out might just be her overprotective side talking again. She walked through the park trying to collect her thoughts when she heard someone behind her.

"You can't guard her forever you know, at one point or another you're going to have to let her make her own mistakes." A male voice said.

"What makes you think you know about my situation with my sister?" Vida sniped at the stranger.

"Because; I've been in your shoes not too long ago with my brother," The other replied.

Vida turned to see a guy with shaggy blonde hair standing there in a dark red shirt and jeans.

"So you think you're some kind of expert on this topic."

"No, but I know one thing if your sister is going to really find happiness she is going to need room to make a few mistakes." He replied "As rangers we are even more protective of those we care for."

"I think you have me mixed up with someone else." Vida said and started to walk away.

"No, pink witch, I don't think I do." The crimson clad male replied using his ninja streak to once again get in front of her.

"What makes you think I'm the pink witch?" Vida demanded.

"One I'm a ranger too, Crimson Thunder Ranger to be exact and second; we rangers have ways of figuring out who the rangers are."

"Okay then what is your name?"

"Hunter Bradley; and yours…?"

"The name is Vida Rocca."

"You don't like the person she's with, do you?"

"No, he gives me the creeps; he's just too perfect for her, too much like her." Vida sighed settling down now that she realized Hunter was truthful. "I just keep worrying that he may be putting on a show for my sister's benefit. I've seen her get hurt so badly before I just don't want her to have to go through that again."

"Do we ever want our siblings to get hurt, I know it isn't going to be easy for you to step back after all the two of you have gone through."

"What do you know about what we went through?" Vida demanded.

"Having a verbally abusive parent is never easy to deal with but you grew stronger, Vida you had to shield your sister form the verbal jabs you knew she couldn't handle so you grew as thick a skin as you could so you could take the blows for her, but she isn't being abused anymore, you don't have to shield her." Hunter sighed "I guess my brother and I were lucky we had loving parents, you had one loving parent and the other…"

"He was a jerk," Vida supplied. "But you're right, Maddie isn't being hurt anymore, but I guess I always fear in the back of my mind that she'll end up with someone like our dad."

"Yeah I don't blame you; in your place I'd fear the same thing." Hunter confessed, "But right now you need to trust her judgment and hope for the best, at the same time it doesn't hurt to be there should the worst happen."

"Guess you're right, Hunter, I can always watch from a distance and be there for her if she needs me." Vida sighed.

"This is one of the hardest things you'll have to do as an older sibling but it'll be worth it." Hunter said "it was for me, I stepped back and my brother found someone that makes him really happy, I'll be an uncle in a few months."

"Congrats," Vida sighed, "Maybe I'll be an aunt one day, but right now I don't trust the guy Maddie's with, I really hope she doesn't let him touch her that way, she doesn't know him that well."

Vida looked away from Hunter as someone walked up behind her.

"Is that your sister?" Hunter asked. Vida turned around to see Madison looking very upset.

"Sis, are you okay?" Vida asked approaching Madison

"Who is that?" the Madison asked.

"That is Hunter" Vida explained

Hunter didn't say anything he just let the sisters talk.

"What's going on, I thought you had a date with Ben." Vida said trying to hide her distain for Ben.

"He stood me up." Madison replied

Hunter winced.

"I'm so sorry." Vida said hugging her sister.

Hunter walked up to the sisters.

"I may not know you, but I know you deserve better than what just happened, if he can't show up for a date, that says a lot about what kind of person he is." Hunter said.

"Yeah, yeah you're right." Madison replied, slipping from her sister's embrace.

"I'm Madison, my friends call me Maddie."

"I'm Hunter; it's good to meet you Maddie,"

"You too, Hunter," Madison replied.

A third person came running up, it was Ben.

"Ben where were you, I thought you stood me up." Madison said turning to the new arrival.

"I was running late." Ben said.

"Three hours late, that… I can't accept that Ben, I was worried something had happened to you." Madison said shocked that he classified that as just 'running late'. "You could have at least called me and told me you were running late, three hours Ben." Madison was pacing as she spoke she couldn't believe her ears.

Vida bit her tongue, she wanted to intervene but this was Madison's fight not hers.

"No, Ben I can't do this, I can't spend my life sitting at home waiting for you to show up… I thought you were the one for me… we had so much in common." Madison stopped pacing and turned to Ben, tears building in her eyes "I have a life, Ben and apparently that will move forward without you."

Ben was surprised by what he was hearing.

"Madison, I made a mistake, please give me one more chance." Ben begged.

"No, Ben, I can't do that, I can't trust you, now leave me alone."

"We could have been good together Madison, but I guess we'll never know now."

"Yeah, we'll never know." Madison said wiping the tears from her cheeks as Ben walked away.

"Oh, Vida, what did I just do?" Madison asked her sister as she began to cry.

Vida hugged her younger sister giving Hunter a helpless look as she did so. She then turned to her sister.

"Don't cry, it will be okay, sis."

Madison returned the embrace as she cried.

Hunter debated on what to do, this wasn't right, Madison deserved better, and even he saw that.

"I'm sorry, Madison" he said placing a hand on Madison's shoulder. "One day you'll find the guy for you."

"He's right, Madison." Vida agreed.

Hunter watched as Madison settled down, she was going to need time to recover from this but if the rumors were true their red ranger would be more than happy to help her pick up the pieces. He only hoped she was willing to open her heart to him if the rumors he had heard from some of the female rangers was true.

The End


	5. Kendall, Trent and Tommy

Trent entered the museum that afternoon and somehow found himself looking at the Brachiosaurs exhibit his mind wandering back to his mentor, Tommy Oliver. He wondered what he was doing now that he no longer had powers other than his civilian power of invisibility. He took a seat on a bench and began to sketch and soon a sketch of Tommy and Brachiozord began to take form. He knew it probably wasn't the best idea to draw Tommy and one of the zords while sitting in public but sometimes he couldn't control what ideas popped into his mind and started to take form on paper.

"That's some nice art," a female voice said from behind him causing Trent to drop his pencil in surprise and rush to hide the sketch, but it was too late she had seen what he drew.

"Were you a power ranger?" the woman asked.

Trent looked over his shoulder and gave a smile at the blonde that stood behind him.

"Why do you say that?" he asked doing his best feign ignorance.

"That looks like a zord." She remarked sitting down on the bench beside him.

Trent sighed Tommy's warning to keep his identity as a power ranger secret ringing in his ears.

"Don't worry, I know you were probably told to keep your identity secret, but this should help you" she showed him the Dino Charge communicator she carried with her to keep in contact with the rangers and Keeper, "I'm not a power ranger but I am a mentor."

Trent sighed "I am… was a ranger." He held up his wrist to show his still present dino gem "Dino Thunder White ranger."

"I'm Kendall."

"Trent, it's good to meet you." Trent felt that he could relax knowing that she, as a mentor, would keep his secret.

"Who is he…" Kendall asked, "He actually looks kind of familiar."

"That was my mentor, Dr. Thomas Oliver." Trent sighed, "His friends usually call him…"

"…Tommy" Kendall cut in finally realizing who he was and why he looked so familiar.

"Wait, you know him?" Trent looked shocked.

"I've been on a couple of digs with him over the years," Kendall replied "I always wondered what happened to him; he dropped off the radar around 2002 I think, I know it was after Anton Mercer's research island exploded. I was afraid he didn't survive the blast. I know Anton has been seen since but I hadn't heard anything about Tommy. It really made me wonder if he had actually died on the island."

"He survived and moved to Reefside. I think he wanted to drop of the radar and have a quiet life." Trent filled in, "He became a science teacher at Reefside high school, that's where I met him, I had his class my senior year."

"I noticed you drew him with what I can only infer is a Brachiosaurs zord so is it safe to assume that he was a ranger, not just a mentor?"

Trent hesitated

"Trent I haven't spoken to Tommy Oliver since that extra credit dig as an undergrad, I wouldn't know how to get in touch with him, so I'm not going to run to him and tell him that you divulged his secret." Kendall sighed.

"Kendall, I'm sorry, I'm going to have to stand by my loyalty to Dr. Oliver and say no comment to your question, he wouldn't do that to me no matter how unlikely it would be that I would ever find out he did and I'm not going to do that to him." Trent looked away.

"You really look up to him, don't you?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I do…" Trent replied. "He did so much for us that he didn't have to do over the time we were rangers and still to this day we can always turn to him if we need a friend."

"I remember thinking that he was such a great person but… in those quiet evening moments when his mind wasn't consumed with the studies he buried himself in I noticed a haunted quality to his eyes like he was weighed down with regrets from the past." Kendall sighed, "Sins that he felt he could never atone for…" she sighed, "The same haunted look I see in your eyes. It's a shame really, I have a feeling both of you are capable of great things." "I had thought no one noticed back then…" a voice spoke up and Trent stood awkwardly.

Kendall and Trent both looked in surprise to see Tommy standing by the exhibit looking up at the fossils of the dinosaur whose DNA had powered his most recent zord.

"Except Hayley…" he looked to them "… The haunted look you speak of stems from the fact that Trent and I… we were touched by the darkness in ways you probably couldn't even begin to imagine."

"We… we were controlled by the darkness, turned against the power rangers and sent on a mission to kill them or die in the attempt, and…" Trent hesitated to continue.

"…And we both came extremely close to being successful." Tommy added where Trent hesitated. "Back when we worked together, Kendall, I had not made peace with all of what happened, today I can say that I have found some measure of peace with it after taking up the mantle of mentor to the Dino Thunder rangers." He didn't mention that a lot of that peace didn't come until he became Kira's foster father and was able to help her build herself back up into a confident woman after her mother crushed her self-worth and almost completely broke her spirit.

"I can only hope that I can find that same peace one day" Trent sighed.

Tommy was silently hoping it wouldn't take Trent nearly as long as it had him to find the peace he sought, but Tommy figured Kira would help Trent make peace with his past and remind him that deep inside Trent really was a good person.

Tommy noticed that Kendall was side-eyeing Trent's sketchbook curiously.

"You can look through there if you want." Trent told her as he noticed her looking at the book.

Tommy knew Trent's sketchbooks were often filled with random works as he sketched the ideas as they came to him with no particular order or set theme for the book.

"Oh wow, she's pretty, who is she?" Kendall asked as she came to a particularly detailed sketch of a young woman holding a guitar. That was a typical sketch for Trent to draw in his spare time.

Trent looked and Tommy couldn't possibly miss the smile that played across the younger man's features as he looked at the image.

"That's my girlfriend, Kira." Trent replied. "She's a skilled guitarist and singer."

"This is a really great sketch." Kendall handed Trent the book and stood to leave.

"Thanks" Trent replied slightly embarrassed by the complement.

"I've got to go check in on my team; it was really good meet you Trent… Tommy, we should catch up sometime, maybe I could introduce you to my team."

"Good to meet you too, Kendall." Trent said.

"Kendall, I'll give you my cellphone number and you can call me and we can set up a meeting." Tommy replied.

Kendall pulls her phone out, and programs Tommy's phone number into it and gave him her number and she left.

"So you really knew her?" Trent asked as Kendall got out of earshot.

"Yeah, she showed a lot of scientific promise; she was one of the best students I worked a dig with." He commented with a smile; then turned to Trent. "Come on, the others are supposed to meet us at the entrance."

"Okay," Trent smiles and the two men leave the Brachiosaurus exhibit happy to hear that the world is safe in the hands of a new team of rangers with a good mentor, Kendall.

The End…

* * *

><p>AN Yes I know, Tommy again, but I couldn't help it a season with dinosaurs, I couldn't resist throwing everyone's favorite dinosaur guy at it XD


End file.
